Mass Effect Log 01 The Geth War
by Prophet19
Summary: He is a soldier out of time, with no knowledge of his origins. All he knows is he is honor bound to help Shepherd save the galaxy.
1. Eden Prime

**Mass Effect**

The Geth War

**One** Eden Prime

He groaned, shaking his head, and pushed himself off the ground, murmuring in confusion. All he remembered was a vivid bright white light. "What the hell was that?"

The young man got to his knees, and froze. The tree he was laying under was no tree he had ever seen on Earth, but he didn't have much time to consider because gunfire drew his attention. He pushed himself upright, and spotted his car, laying on its side as though it had been dropped there.

He unlatched the trunk and pulled out his rifle case, damned if he would leave his guns behind, as well as his duffel bag. The car itself was bare of anything, cleaned especially so he wouldn't have to worry about thieves. Then the young man set to work.

He grabbed his mag-satchel, an over-the-shoulder bag that held magazines for his rifles and his pistol, and quickly loaded the magazines inside, as well as the half-dozen or so extras he kept for both guns as replacements. He also undid the cheap holster he wore for his hi-cap 1911 and pulled a tactical rig from his duffel, snapping it onto his heavy belt, and holstering the pistol before reloading the rest of his magazines, sliding four into the mag slots on the opposite leg of the rig.

He unzipped the case, and removed his AR, which he had spent a lot of money buying aftermarket parts for, including a grippod and a low-magnification dot scope which he could turn on and off to sync with his holo-sight. He loaded it with one of the loose STANAG magazines, and primed the gun.

Next came his other rifle, one that had cost him time and lots of money...a .308 FNAR semi automatic rife with a drop-scope he had carefully sighted in, and a light-weight polymer bipod that could be swiveled to fit any landscape.

He slung his duffel and his satchel on opposite shoulders, then his .308 followed. The young man picked up his AR, rose to his feet, and moved toward a row of oddly shaped buildings. He didn't notice the pale white light that enveloped his car, causing it to vanish.

* * *

Before he had gone too far, he spotted something he did not want to see. A unit of mechanical soldiers stepped from behind a group of boulders, and his mind numbed as he recognized Geth.

"Oh, fuck." He said, snapping his rifle to position and opening fire before his brain could catch up. "Wolf, what the fuck have you gotten yourself into?"

His first two shots tore into the farthest Geth trooper's 'head', and it slumped with a crackle of electricity and the stuttering sounds its race made.

Firing swiftly but accurately, as all his shooting experience had taught him, Wolf killed another Geth before the others reacted.

By the time the Geth returned fire, Wolf was moving toward cover- a set of boulders of his own, firing as he went. The Geth he targeted had activated its shield, so Wolf worked on lowering them, hoping he wouldn't run out of ammo before he did.

The oddly-pitched beam weapons of the Geth tore chips out of Wolf's boulder, and he carefully timed his return fire, finally managing to kill the third Geth on his last round in the magazine, fishing one of his spares from his jacket pocket, not wanting to use the rounds in his satchel yet.

The other two geth were advancing, and Wolf fired rapidly, hoping to take out their legs to buy himself time. He emptied the mag and the nearest Geth's leg shattered, the creature falling.

Wolf reloaded again, now trading shots with the last standing Geth, which had ceased its advance, possibly finally realizing its wasn't fighting a soft colonist. It had one advantage Wolf did not...it had shields.

Wolf hissed as one of the beam-rounds burned a graze on his face, nearly falling from behind cover from the impact of the shot, but he grit his teeth, and dumped rounds into the Geth's chest, and it fell, dead.

The wounded Geth had recovered its weapon, but Wolf killed it before it could bring it to bear. He dumped the half-spent magazine, loading a fresh one so he would be ready, shutting his mind down when it tried to reason why or how he had gotten there.

There would be time later for that...maybe.

* * *

All Wolf had found were corpses of colonists and soldiers, and more Geth, finally depleting his .223 ammunition. He had survived those encounters with barely any scratches, and so far was thankful for his luck...he had been grazed once, a glancing shot that destroyed his wallet, which Wolf had tossed away.

He had found a high crow's nest where he could overlook the colony. Now that he knew he was on Eden Prime, no matter how he got there, Wolf knew Shepherd's team should have been arriving soon, and he prepared himself to help them by sniping, setting out all his magazines for his .308 within easy reach. His AR lay to the side, along with his satchel and duffel bag.

And at last, he saw the sleek profile of the _Normandy SR-1_, and watched through his scope as Nihlus dropped to ground, immediately moving to concealment.

A few moments later, he saw Shepherd, Alenko, and Jenkins drop to the ground, and begin moving toward the excavation site.

_Do I save Jenkin's life?_ Wolf wondered. _How would that change the timeline? Would the Normandy still take Ashley on as part of the crew?_

While Wolf argued with himself, he followed the squad's progress, and the moment of choice came.

Shepherd ordered Jenkins to move forward, and Wolf fired, destroying the drone before it could kill Jenkins. He saw the startled young soldier scan the area for more enemies, then the squad moved forward, albeit more cautiously.

* * *

After dispatching more drones like the one the unknown sniper had killed...and Shepherd could almost feel that the shooter was still watching them...he called a halt, hearing the sound of odd beam weapons and normal gunfire. Through a thicket of trees, he saw a lone soldier running from a group of mechanical warriors.

"Enemies front." He snapped. "Engage!"

Jenkins and Alenko opened fire, the three moving as a team to cover each other, using fire to pin down the...they couldn't be Geth...synthetics.

The tide turned, and the other soldier joined in, the synthetics soon laying dead and broken. The woman saluted, spotting Shepherd's rank.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, sir."

"What happened here, Williams?" Shepherd asked.

Williams almost seemed to fall apart. "Oh man...it was bad sir. They came out of nowhere, tore my whole unit apart. I'd be dead now too if it weren't for you."

"Your whole unit?" Jenkins asked. "Then who's the sniper that saved my ass?"

"Couldn't say." Williams replied. "Maybe there were survivors from one of the other units stationed planetside."

Alenko frowned. "I don't like not knowing who the shooter is."

"He's proven himself to be on our side so far." Shepherd stated. "Williams, do you know anything about the beacon at the excavation site?"

"Not much sir, just that it was Prothean, and had the scientists in a tizzy. The excavation site is just up ahead."

"Good. Stick with us, Williams. We could use you." Shepherd readied his rifle. "Let's move out."

* * *

Wolf had turned his scope to the spaceport, and had been in time to watch Saren kill Nihlus. He scowled, and then took the shot.

The bullet caught Saren off guard, but he had moved as Wolf fired, so the round that should have split Saren's skull like a melon tore into his shoulder.

Saren rose to his feet, roaring, and gesturing in Wolf's direction.

A large group split off from the main Geth force, and Wolf swallowed. "Oh, shit."

* * *

Two shots had rung out in quick succession, and the squad had moved quickly, not finding the beacon where it should have been. Shepherd's skin was still crawling from the encounter with the husks, and from those colonists who had tried to lie and hide their criminal activities.

He had been lenient, mostly because he understood what it was like to live in harsh conditions. The pistol he had acquired from the spokesman was a new model, a more common run from Elanus Risk, but better than the cheap knock-off trash he had seen some carrying around.

_We've lost our sniper._ He thought to himself. _I hope the shooter is all right._

The sound of gunfire worried him, but he hid it from his soldiers, like a good leader.

The spaceport came into view, and he felt an unusual sadness when he saw Nihlus dead.

* * *

It hurt...it hurt badly. There was a hole in Wolf's arm where one of the Geth had hit him, and either his arm was growing numb, or the pain was somehow deadening, because Wolf was able to move again. He was out of .308 bullets now, and had his pistol in his hand for a last stand.

The Geth were being smart about it, too. Their main force was encircling the area, while they sent in single platforms to climb the ladder up the tower, but now they were sending in several at a tie, and escalating.

Wolf had been shot nearly a dozen times...maybe even more. He wasn't sure, because everything had reduced to a focused zone: where he looked, he shot.

He had decided he was going to die there, and oddly enough, he felt at peace with that. A geth-platform leaped up into the loft, and Wolf emptied rounds into its chest.

At that range, less than ten feet, Wolf's .45 rounds did exactly what they were designed to: deliver an incredible impact force over a flat area, and delivering that impact all at once. The geth fell back, forcibly deactivated.

As Wolf reloaded with his last magazine, the Geth Prime appeared, and tackled him.

* * *

The moment the beacon faded, the entire device crackling with orange energy as it died, Shepherd slammed to the ground and Kaiden rushed to his commanding officer's side.

"Shepherd is down!" Kaiden hit his radio. "Send medivac now on these coordinates." He started when a strong hand grabbed him. Shepherd had opened his eyes, though his gaze was unfocused.

"The sniper. Find him."

"Aye, commander." Kaiden replied automatically as Shepherd passed back out. He looked at Ashley and Jenkins. "I'll stay here with the commander. Go, retrieve the sniper. He helped us out back there...guess the Commander wants to repay the favor."

"Right." Williams activated her assault rifle. Jenkins had his Omni-tool active, triangulating the position of the shots.

"Got it." Jenkins announced, and he and Ashley raced off into the colony.

* * *

Wolf and the Prime went over the side of the tower, but even as they were falling, Wolf jammed his pistol in what would have been a chin on another race, and fired, the slugs tearing the Geth's 'head' apart.

"Fuck you." Wolf said, then they hit the ground and it all went black.


	2. The Hearing

**Two** The Hearing

He woke suddenly, eyes darting around. Wherever he was, it looked familiar. A soft feminine voice spoke. "Ah, you are awake."

The patient turned his head and saw a doctor approaching. "Doctor..." He muttered, thinking that he somehow knew her, but couldn't remember how.

"You are an odd specimen. When they brought you on board, I believed you were going to perish. I have never seen a regeneration factor like yours outside of the Krogan race, more so, because your internal organs healed..."

"Who am I?" The patient asked. "I can't remember my name, Doctor. Do we know each other somehow?"

The door hissed, and an aging but powerful black man stepped into the med bay. "I see our guest has woken up. Faster than you expected, Doctor Chakwas."

"Yes I was just explaining that to my patient." Chakwas stated, telling the captain in no uncertain terms that 'her' patient was under her care. "And I have barely spoken with him but it appears he has no recollection, not even his own name."

"I see." Captain Anderson turned to the patient. "If the Doctor allows, do you feel up to talking?"

"Yes sir." The patient replied.

Doctor Chakwas nodded, and left, heading for her storage room office. Anderson stood at the foot of the patient's bed while the young man dragged himself to a seated position. "I am Captain David Anderson of the Alliance. What will we call you?"

"I don't know...how about Quinn Eriksson, sir. It's better than nothing." The young man suggested, pulling the name from thin air.

"Do you remember anything about Eden Prime?" Anderson asked.

The newly minted Quinn frowned. "I was there...I was sniping, covering for a ground team..." He stopped. "I saw the turian with the geth...he killed the other turian."

"Slow down, son." Anderson stated. "You saw the rogue Turian commit the murder?"

"Yes, sir." Quinn said. "And then the bastard sent his Geth after me."

Anderson nodded. "Well now..that helps us quite a bit. When you're cleared to walk around, which the Doctor seems to believe will be before we reach the Citadel, you and I will speak in more detail. Would you like to meet the commanding officer of the team you helped keep alive?"

"I would like that, Captain."

"I'll send him in shortly." Anderson moved to leave, then paused. "And I give you my thanks. Your actions helped my people return safely."

"No thanks needed, sir."

Quinn didn't have long to wait before Commander Shepherd paid him a visit. He was drinking an energy drink to replace the calories his body was burning as it used his biotics to mend itself.

"I'm Commander Shepherd. I want to thank you for what you did for my team." Shepherd stated. "It was very brave of you."

"There's no need to thank me, Commander." Quinn stated. "Quinn Eriksson at your service. Anything I can do to help, just tell me."

Shepherd nodded. "I understand you saw Saren murder Nihlus."

"Yes. I remember feeling extremely angry...but also like I knew it was coming. We're going to the Citadel, to try and take down that backshooting bastard, right?"

"We are." Shepherd nodded. "What are you going to do after that? The captain told me you have amnesia."

"And big time. I have working knowledge, and I made up a name, but I can't remember specifics of my own past. From what I gather, though, I must have been a very good shot."

"That you are. You are directly responsible for saving one of the team's life. He'd like to meet you once Doctor Chakwas lets you out."

"And on that note, Commander, this patient is still on the mend." Chakwas stated from her desk.

"Yes, ma'am." Shepherd grinned, then left.

* * *

Shepherd had spoken again with Anderson about what they had learned from Quinn, then, unable to rest, wandered around the ship. The Normandy was still five hours out, so there wasn't much he could do save wait.

He found his way to the shuttle bay, where Ashley and the requisitions officer were studying Quinn's weapons.

"I can't believe anyone would still be using old powder projectile weapons." Ashley was saying when the Rec Officer spotted Shepherd and saluted.

"At ease." Shepherd picked up Quinn's pistol. "I'll be damned. This is a 1911...and it looks almost brand new."

"Do you know how much antique weapons dealers will give for these?" The Rec Officer asked. "If this guy is willing to sell, he could be set for life with a small fortune!"

"Clean them as best you can...keep these safe. I don't know what Captain Anderson intends to do with Quinn, but these are his property."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

"I see you're already making friends." Shepherd told Williams as the rec officer stored the weapons in a locker.

"Well, sir, guns and fighting are what I know best."

"You should get some shut eye. We don't really know what's waiting for us on the Citadel."

"Commander, is it true that this Quinn is healing like a Krogan?" Williams asked.

"Seems to be. I don't think he's half krogan, if that's what you're wondering." Shepherd said with a grin.

"No sir. I just think...maybe we should keep and eye on him. I've never heard of any biotic with super healing. If he starts trouble..."

"I've spoken with him. I don't believe he will." Shepherd stated. "Get some sleep Williams."

"Aye, Aye."

* * *

Chakwas had been true to her word: Quinn was walking about an hour before the Normandy reached the Citadel. Although he had to be accompanied by a guard, it wasn't so bad. He met the rest of the ground team he had sniped for, as well as various members of the crew.

He met Captain Anderson in the comm room for what was essentially a debriefing. "Mr. Eriksson, good to see that you are on your feet."

"Thanks to Doctor Chakwas, I'm sure, sir." Quinn replied.

"We don't have much time to talk, I'm afraid. I'll have to settle for your word that you honestly cannot remember details about your life."

Quinn nodded. "I swear I'm not lying, Captain."

"Good." Anderson nodded after a moment. "I understand Shepherd and his team filled you in on the purpose of our mission on Eden Prime. I need to know: will you testify before the Council about what you saw?"

"Yes, sir." Quinn stated."Anything I can do to help stop Saren."

Anderson handed Quinn an omnitool. "Keep this nearby. I'm not technically supposed to give military hardware to civilians, but right now I don't care. This omni-tool has mine and Commander Shepherd's personal frequencies loaded, and you have your own, now. When we land on the Citadel, you'll be free to spend the time your way...provided you are nearby when we need you. One of us will message you when the time comes."

"Thank you for everything, Captain." Quinn said. Anderson nodded.

"Help us nail Saren. That's all the thanks I need."

* * *

Quinn's feet led him, the young man barely paying attention to his direction. He had all his weapons slung in bag, hoping to sell them. He'd spoken with the requisitions officer on the Normandy and learned he was carrying a small fortune around.

He'd left Shepherd's group after the disastrous meeting with Udina, and had looked at the Presidium for a while but had then found his way to the Wards.

He was in the lower markets, and on impulse stopped near a small kiosk in a quiet corner. A Salarian was glaring at the Volus merchant on the other side. Quinn activated one of the programs he'd found on his Omni-tool, something the military used to enhance communication. He immediately could hear the conversation.

"This is not what we agreed to! The people I work for..."

"Are not as influential as those I work...for." The Volus replied calmly. "Getting this merchandise was...difficult...and I...had to grease a few more pockets than I...expected. Three million, or I keep the SPECTRE gear."

"I will not forget this, Arma Dil." The Salarian stated coldly, walking off.

Quinn stepped up to the counter. "You are going to have trouble passing those off."

"I do...not...know...what you...are talking about." Arma Dil stated.

"Don't lie." Quinn said. "I heard everything. And I can cut you a deal."

"Assuming I even know what you are talking about...what kind of deal?"

Quinn set his satchel on the counter and unzipped it. "I have here functioning Earth technology from the twentieth century."

"Oh..." Arma Dil peered inside. "These are worth a substantial sum."

"And I'll let you have them...in payment, I want the SPECTRE gear plus a million credits."

Arma Dil, had he been a nitro-oxygen breather, would have stood for a moment with his jaw open. "That is...robbery!"

Quinn grinned ferally. "Now, listen. I know...and you know...you aren't supposed to have SPECTRE weapons." Quinn said. "One call, and I can have C-Sec on your back...or, we can work out the deal of a lifetime for you."

Arma Dil was speechless for a moment, then he nodded. "I accept. You are right. In the long run, I will make more off of your weaponry."

Quinn was surprised as Arma Dil set two cases on the counter. "I kept these with me for...presentation pur...poses." He tapped something on a monitor. "I have transferred the credits to your data signature. Take these with you...I will have the rest of your goods shipped to...where?"

"The SSV Normandy, in the Alliance Docking bay." Quinn stated, not missing the Volus' slight twitch. "Now...do you provide armor?"

"I do...but it is not included in this...deal."

"I'll pay full price." Quinn stated.

"Very well...I have a set of unadorned...unpainted...N7 rated armor. 500000 credits."

Quinn didn't even try to barter the price down. He tapped his Omni-tool, and then grabbed his cases. "By the way...since you don't seem to care much about the origin of items...if I find anything interesting I'll be sue to bring it by and let you have first bid."

"I see...Earth-clan...what is your name?"

"Quinn Eriksson."

* * *

In an empty corner, Quinn opened the cases. Inside the first was a type of drop holster, which he fastened to his belt and strapped down, the fabric of the holster clinging to his pants securely. He then opened the second, and practically felt tears come to his eyes. It was a Master Class HMWPX SPECTRE pistol, and it balanced perfectly.

He didn't bother to think about how he knew about the pistol, or its rate of fire, capacity, or even what it was. He checked, and the magazine block was brand new, so he would be able to fire the pistol thousands of times.

He had just holstered the pistol when his omni-tool chirped. He answered, and Anderson's face appeared. "Quinn, get here, quick. The damn Council started the hearing early."

"Sir, I wandered to the nearest ward. Let me find transport, and I'll be there as quickly as I can. Is there any way to stall?"

He tapped an info kiosk as Anderson chuckled. "Not sure. We can try. Hurry."

Quinn checked the kiosk and found a tourist guide, locating a shuttle service. He ordered a shuttle to the presidium, and sighed as nearly a thousand credits were wired from his new account.

The shuttle dropped Quinn off right in front of the Council Tower, and he raced off toward the entrance.

Jenkins was there. "About time...the Captain and Commander have been doing their best, but the Council keeps saying they've already heard about your 'report'."

With the soldier at his side, Quinn was rushed through security, oddly enough being allowed to keep his pistol...a security oversight of blinding extremes.

The ride to the top of the tower was lengthy, but Jenkins and Quinn spoke little, too nervous about what was coming.

Finally the reached the Council's hearing room, and hurried up the several plazas and steps to find the Commander waiting.

"Good, you're here. Let's get this done."

Quinn stepped up and stood at the back of the small group of humans. The asari councilor glanced at Udina. "And is this the eye witness you have been stalling for?"

"This is our witness." Udina stated, motioning for Quinn to step forward.

"Tell us, young man, what it is you believe you saw." The Salaraian stated, and Quinn knew then it wasn't going to matter what he said.

He stood at military attention. "I was providing overwatch for a unit of marines, Commander Shepherd's marines, though I did not know it at the time. Following their movements, I hazarded a guess they were moving for the spaceport, and checked the area for enemy movements.

I saw a turian whom I later learned was the SPECTRE Nihlus. He was approached by another turian..." Quinn stopped, and gestured toward the hologram of Saren. "Him. Nihlus lowered his weapon, and they conversed for a few moments. Then Nihlus turned his back on Saren, and Saren shot him.

I took my shot a moment too late, and wounded Saren, but he followed the trajectory of my shot and sent in his geth. After that, I was in the fight of my life."

"We see." the Asari stated. "The reports we've seen have stated that you fell, and that you have lost your memory."

"Not about what I saw on Eden Prime." Quinn stated firmly.

"I am sorry." the Asari stated. "Given your medical status, we cannot trust that you remember the events accurately. Due to the lack of evidence, we have no other choice but to drop all charges."

Saren spoke up snidely. "I'm glad to see justice was done." His hologram flickered out, and the Council themselves started to depart.

Frustrated, Quinn turned to the others. "That's it? They'll ignore a firsthand eyewitness? I know what I saw!"

"As long as Saren is a SPECTRE he is untouchable." Udina growled.

"So we find proof he's a traitor." Shepherd said. "That turian earlier, Garrus? He sounded like he was close to something."

"Yes, maybe." Udina stated. "If you want to find him, you could try Harkin. eE may know where he is."

"Harkin is a drunk and a bully." Anderson countered.

Quinn hid his smirk, sensing almost hostile tension between the two men. "Maybe there's another way to find the information we need."

Udina turned on him. "We? Need I remind you that you are a mere civilian? Your part in this is done!"

"No offense, Ambassador." Quinn stated. "Fuck yourself. I'm in this whether you like it or not. I gave Captain Anderson my word I would help take down Saren. It's his call to bench me."

Udina scowled, but glanced at Anderson. "Do as you wish. Anderson, I should like to see you in my office. Contact me once you find that evidence, Commander."

"And that's why I don't like politicians." Williams stated after Udina had left. "Nice sticking it to him, Quinn."

"So, what is the plan, Boss?" Quinn asked Shepherd.

Shepherd turned to Anderson. "I'm not sure I want to deal with someone like this Harkin. If he's so dirty, why's he not been canned?"

"He's one of the first humans in C-Sec. It would be...politically embarrassing to remove him from duty." Anderson stated, his tone portraying his opinion of that. "You could try Barla Von, in the financial district. He has connections, I've heard, to the Shadow Broker. Either way, I'm going to try and reign in Udina...let us know the moment you have something."


	3. The Wards

**Three** The Wards

Packed into the shuttle, Shepherd's group made their plans quickly as they headed toward the Citadel Presidium's Financial District.

"I'm taking Quinn in with me." Shepherd said. Kaiden, you keep Williams and Jenkins with you. Too many soldiers, and Barla Von may clam up."

"He's a civilian, Commander." Williams protested. "Giving him a gun doesn't mean he'll be able to fight."

"Listen, _puta_..." Quinn began to reply, but Shepherd cut him off.

"Those are my orders. There should be no shooting at all."

"Speaking of guns..." Kaiden spoke up, trying to play peacemaker. "I don't recognize that make or model you're carrying, Quinn. Where did you get it?"

"This? I'll admit the vendor I bought it from wasn't exactly...ethical." Quinn replied. "It's a Council-funded weapons manufacturer that provides custom weaponry for SPECTRES. It's a Master Class HMWPX. Rated for 29 shots before the heat sink vents. Accurate, too."

"So you bought a stolen weapon." Williams said, derisively.

"Yes. Yes I did. I actually don't like it, Williams, but this is a dangerous galaxy. No offense to that Lancer strapped to your back, but I'd rather have a weapon I know will hit my enemy than a mass-produced military rifle that serves its purpose to get guns into the hands of soldiers and little more." Quinn replied.

"I have to agree with Quinn." Shepherd stated out of the blue. "If we find this proof...if we are allowed to pursue Saren, we'll need more than basic weaponry. There are better guns than Alliance issue."

The rest of the brief ride was spent in silence, and the group gratefully exited the shuttle. "Stay here by the transport." Shepherd said. "I don't expect trouble, but it is best to be prepared. Stay on your toes."

* * *

Quinn followed Shepherd to a fairly small office, and once they entered, stepped off to the side so he could have a clear shot at Barla Von if necessary.

"Commander Shepherd." Barla Von stated, unsurprised.

"Do I know you?" Shepherd asked.

"Not that I am aware...but I do know you. The Hero of the Skyllian Blitz...it is my business to take note of...impressive individuals who come to the Citadel."

"Your financial business, or the business you perform for the Shadow Broker?" Quinn asked.

Barla Von glanced at the younger of the two humans, then back at Shepherd. "I see you and your allies are very...blunt. Yes, I do work...for the Shadow Broker, and I do have information...for you regarding Saren."

"And what will this cost me?" Shepherd asked.

"Absolutely...nothing." Barla Von replied. "Saren has...made the mistake of...breaking a deal...with the Shadow Broker."

"It seems Saren betrays everyone, eventually." Shepherd commented.

"Indeed." Barla Von stated. "Recently, a Quarian came to the Citadel...one whom Saren has become extremely interested in. She was guided...to Denton Fisk, another agent for the...Shadow Broker, but he has become...greedy. Find Fisk, find the Quarian."

"The Quarian must have some kind of information damaging to Saren." Shepherd stated. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"  
"I just told you a rogue SPECTRE...betrayed the most powerful information broker in the...galaxy." Barla Von stated, sounding amused. "Yet, however, there is. A certain Krogan has been hired to...eliminate Fisk. You can find him...in C-Sec. He is Urdnot Wrex, and he may be able to tell you more."

"Thank you, Barla Von."

"So we're going to C-Sec?" Quinn asked as he and Shepherd stepped out of Barla Von's office. "For Wrex?"

"Yes. The sooner we get there, the better." Shepherd stated. "If we stumble across Officer Vakarian along the way, the better."

"Can I shoot Williams?" Quinn asked casually as they walked across the hall to the transport hub.

Shepherd glanced at him. "No."

"Whatever you say, Boss." Quinn grinned.

* * *

"What did you find out, Commander?" Kaiden asked a few moments later.

"We're going to Zakera ward." Shepherd stated. "C-Sec Academy."

"We're looking for a Krogran." Quinn said, his light tone revealing he was having too much fun. His smile widened at the look of disgust on William's face. "Cheer up, Williams. I hear they only eat babies on weekends."

"What the hell is your problem?" Williams demanded sharply.

Quinn affected an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gunnery Chief Williams."

"Play nice, Quinn." Shepherd stated, opening the hatch on the shuttle. "Quit trying to provoke her."

"Aye, Aye, Boss." Quinn stated, snapping off a smart salute, all levity vanishing.

* * *

Their shuttle ride was tense, each member of the team hoping that their search was going to bear fruit. As such, when Quinn called out, it was a jolt to reality. "Boss, pull the shuttle around!"

"What?" Shepherd asked, banking even as he did. "Did you see something?"

Quinn gestured at the large bay windows utilized by the upper market shopping center of Zakera. "I just saw a turian in a C-Sec uniform slip into a clinic with his pistol drawn."

"What?" Williams exclaimed. "We can't stop to investigate that!"

Even though they had been cleared to land directly at C-Sec's shuttle bay, Shepherd continued his back-track and landed at the nearest hub instead. "We're going to anyway."

They piled out of the shuttle, and moved quickly toward the Clinic. As they neared it, Shepherd began issuing orders. "I'm in first. Kaidan, you and William's on my six. Jenkins, Eriksson, follow on their tail. Ready weapons."

Quinn slid his pistol from its holster, and smiled inwardly, the weigh of the gun in his hand comforting. He checked it, and then took his place, ready.

Shepherd tapped the entrance panel. "Damn, its locked. Kaidan, hack this thing."

"Just a second, Commander." Kaidan activated his omni-tool, and began to run programs. He smiled slightly. "Got it."

Shepherd rushed through the door, his rifle at the ready. A group of thugs were intimidating the clinic's doctor.

"You made a mistake helping that filthy suit-rat." Their leader stated. "Then you went to C-Sec. You've crossed Fisk once too many times, bitch."

"No, please, leave me alone!" The doctor cried out as the man grabbed her by the hair.

"Put your weapons down!" Shepherd commanded firmly, startling the hell out of the thugs. At that moment, the Turian Quinn had spotted popped out of hiding and with a clean, precise shot, killed the leader with a bullet to the head.

All hell broke loose, and as the doctor threw herself into cover, Quinn aimed, and fired, his shot taking a man in the throat. The dying man tried to scream, but merely gurgled as he collapsed.

As it was, the gang was caught off guard and outgunned. The battle was over nearly as soon as it began.

The turian approached Shepherd. "Thanks. Your distraction bought me the window I needed."

Shepherd blinked, his jaw tight. "And what if you had missed and hit the doctor? There are some unnecessary risks, Garrus."

Garrus holstered his pistol, seeming somewhat taken aback. He turned to the Doctor. "Doctor Michel, are you all right?"

"Yes...I'm fine." The woman said, albeit shakily. "Those were Fisk's men."

"What did they want with you?" Jenkins asked.

"I...a few days ago I helped a Quarian who had been shot. She was...nervous...about something." Michel stated. "It had something to do with Fisk, that's all I know."

"We keep hearing about this Fisk." Quinn holstered his pistol, managing to do so without shaking. "We must be on the right track."

"Good." Shepherd nodded. "I want to know what this Wrex knows before charging in someplace. Jenkins, stay here. Keep the doctor safe until C-Sec arrives, then contact Captain Anderson and update him."

"Commander Shepherd." Garrus called. "I want to come with you. I want to nail Saren as badly as you do."

Shepherd nodded quickly. "Fine, but I don't want to see anymore unnecessary risks."

Garrus nodded.

* * *

"You must be Urdnot Wrex." Shepherd stated confidently. The Krogan was still sneering over his shoulders at the C-Sec agents who had detained him, but he faced Shepherd quickly enough.

"Who the hell are you?' He grunted.

Shepherd grinned. "We can help each other. You need to find Fisk. So do we."

Wrex snorted. "What, he betray you too?"

"He's holding someone who may have vital data against a rogue SPECTRE." Shepherd said simply. "I have to know where he is."

"That's simple. I could have told you that." Garrus stated.

Shepherd grinned. "Yeah, but he likely already knows we're coming for him. I want a Krogan on our side."

Wrex guffawed. "I like your spirit, human. I'll come with you...but don't forget I took the contract for Fisk's life."

* * *

They drew a lot of looks, waking through the ward toward the lift that would drop them to the level near Chora's Den. Shepherd mused about the odd nature of his group: three human soldiers, all obviously heavily armed, one Krogan and one turian, both also heavily armed, because while in C-Sec Garrus had grabbed the rest of his gear, and then a young man dressed in old-fashioned civilian attire, a pistol strapped to his leg.

As they marched, Kaidan filled Quinn on what he had missed from before the meeting, everything from Shepherd running around to help the Asari Consort to the damned gambling AI.

"I miss everything good." Quinn stated. "All I did was buy a bunch of guns, some armor and gear, and window shop. I'm surprised I didn't see any of you down in the wards."

"They're a big place." Kaidan replied.

"Look sharp." Shepherd said from the head of the group. He signaled for a stop. "I don't like the looks of that."

The first time they had stopped in at Chora's den, it had been lively, with music blaring and people loitering outside the doorway. Now it was dead.

"I'd say they're bunkered in." Garrus commented.

"Yep. Time for some fun." Wrex cracked his knuckles.

"Garrus, Wrex, you two are with me." Shepherd stated, his tone going flat and emotionless, the voice of a killer. "Kaidan, Williams and Eriksson are with you. We're busting in...you follow and mop up on our flanks. Eriksson, you have the least battle experience and are the lightest armed and armored...listen to Kaidan, try to stick to the back."

"Yes, Boss." Quinn replied, readying his pistol.

Shepherd nodded, and hefted his assault rifle. He, Wrex, and Garrus moved along the walkways toward the club, keeping low., then took position by the door.

Kaidan gestured to advance, and Quinn followed after Williams, practically goose-stepping. Once they were in position, Wrex roared and smashed the door open, and the first squad rushed in, the shooting already begun.

Quinn felt a moment of nervous tension...or excitement, then it burst and he was rushing in after Williams, already firing at the man getting to his knees from being tossed aside by the rampaging Krogan.

He did his best to keep to cover, like Shepherd had told him, and still remain an effective fighter. He might have forgotten who he used to be, but whoever that was, they had spent a lot of time shooting, because it came to him with natural ease: track, steady, shoot.

Then he took a round to the chest and fell behind cover, on top of a dead turian. He was aware of a burning, horrible pain that nearly made him black out...and then it was gone.

Quinn sat up, and ripped his shirt open. The wound had already closed, and he let out a fierce whoop. He holstered his pistol, and picked up the turian's weapon...a Lancer X from Hayne-Kedar. Fisk was truly pending a lot on his guards. Not the most accurate rifle out there...but much better than the military Avenger models, the Lancer X also had a good amount of power and would fire Fifty-seven rounds before the heat sink needed to vent.

Quinn checked. This one had perhaps half its heat sink to saturate. He grinned, and rose back out of cover, scaring the hell out of both his allies and the guards.

He fired quickly, and in short bursts, taking advantage of that momentary pause, and three defenders fell, dead or critically wounded.

A few moments more, and the battle was over.

"What the hell are you made of?" Garrus demanded as Quinn rejoined them. "I saw you take that hit."

Quinn pulled his ripped shirt aside, showing them the last of the wound. "I heal extremely fast...plus I'm a biotic, so my barriers took part of the blow."

"Must be part krogan." Wrex laughed. "Now, let's find Fisk."

Still advancing in squads, they stepped through the doors to the back offices, and found themselves looking at two frightened guards, holding pistols on them. "H-hold it right there!" One of them said, hands shaking.

Shepherd stepped forward, lowering his rifle. "Do you two really want to risk your lives for a gangster like Fisk? You have families to go home to?"

"I do." The second man admitted, lowering his pistol. "Bill, this isn't worth it."

"We'll leave." the first man said. "Just...let us pass?"

Shepherd nodded, and the two men hurried away. "It would have been quicker to shoot them." Wrex commented.

"We've killed enough men today who chose the wrong man to die for." Shepherd commented. "Let's find what we need."

Fisk was in the next room, hiding behind two turrets. Wrex just snorted, and with a wave of biotics, crushed the weapons. Like a true coward, Fisk broke, and told everything, how he had betrayed the Shadow Broker, but then had lost the Quarian, who would soon be meeting Saren's assassins. He gave the general area of the meet.

Satisfied with the intel, Shepherd started to leave the man, but Wrex hefted his shotgun and killed Fisk.

"What the hell was that?" Shepherd demanded.

"I told you I took a contract for his life." Wrex said simply.

"You killed him in cold blood!" Williams exclaimed. "He was defenseless."

"Was he?" Quinn asked, lifting a pistol from Fisk's corpse where it had been hidden. "Maybe I'm cold hearted, but he deserved it."

"Commander…" Williams protested.

Shepherd looked at Wrex. "I don't do things this way, Wrex. Is this going to happen again?"

"Ain't got any more contracts." Wrex stated.

Shepherd nodded. "Let's move fast. The Quarian is walking into a trap."

* * *

Tali saw the men she'd been expecting to see, and came out of her hiding place. "Where is the Shadow Broker?" She asked.

The Turian leading the men spoke, his tone cold. "You have the data implicating Saren?"

"Yes…" Tali said slowly, the hair on the nape of her neck standing on end. Something was wrong. "Where is the Shadow Broker?" She asked again.

"He's busy." The Turian reached out to caress Tali's arm, and she slapped his hand away.

"Where is Fisk?" Tali asked now, still damn near positive something was wrong.

The Turian gestured, and things went to hell. Later, Tali would still be unable to clearly remember everything. The assassins' guns lifted, and Tali jumped, tossing a grenade she'd been hoarding.

The Turian died, but then gunfire took down the other assassins before they could kill her. Tali was startled when several humans, a Krogan and another Turian came out of seemingly no where, bristling with guns.

"Area secure, Commander." One of the human males stated.

The apparent leader, the 'Commander' came to Tali, and smiled down at her, extending a hand. "Are you all right?"

Tali was struck with a sudden crush, and to hide her shock, she said: "I can take care of myself."

One of the males chuckled. "Yeah, that grenade took that Turian apart. So, what now, Boss?"

The Commander was still offering his hand, and Tali took it, startled when he easily dragged her to her feet. "I'm Commander Shepherd with the Alliance." He introduced himself. "We've been looking for you, miss. From what I understand, you have some kind of evidence against a Specter named Saren."

"I don't know who is in this recording, but very obviously it must be important." Tali admitted.

"Will you come with us to the human Embassy? We need to hear this recording for ourselves, Miss…?"

Tali blinked, then shifted, startled at her own rudeness. "Tali'zorah nar Rayya." She introduced herself. "And yes, of course I will come with you."

* * *

Udina was as much of a jerk as always, greeting the team when they entered his office with: "Firefights in the wards? You are not making my job any easier, Shepherd." He stopped, noticing the aliens. "What is this?" He asked.

Anderson came to join them, and Shepherd nodded to his mentor. "This Quarian…Tali…has a recording that implicates Saren as a traitor."

"Let's hear it." Udina growled, crossing his arms.

At Shepherd's nod, Tali activated her Omni-tool. Immediately, a conversation between Saren and an unknown woman played, and by the time it ended, even Udina was smiling. "We have the bastard now. We'll have to arrange another meeting with the Council…make sure to get the data from the Quarian…"

"I have a name." Tali snarled. "Tali. And Saren tried to have me killed. I want to be part of this."

"What about your Pilgrimage?" Shepherd asked. He'd learned a good deal about Tali's people in the trip back to the Presidium, Tali all too eager to talk to him.

"The Pilgrimage is about working for the good of everyone. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this?" Tali asked.

"Fine, whatever." Udina waved a hand. "Just get ready, all of you."

* * *

Nearly two hours later, the Council agreed to see them again, and the looks on their faces when their precious Specter's own words proved his guilt was priceless. The revelation of the woman's identity, however, was a cause for alarm.

"Saren will be immediately stripped of his title and assets." The Asari councilor stated.

"What about the Colonies in the Traverse?" Udina asked.

"We cannot take any action, as we have told you before, Ambassador." The Turian declared. "Any military action that close to the Terminus systems could cause a war."

"This is bigger than that!" Quinn snapped. All eyes turned to him. "You understand that whether they are real or not, Saren has convinced the Geth he can bring their gods back to the galaxy? He already has an army, and he hates humans with a passion!"

Shepherd put his hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I understand your concerns, Councilors. We can't risk the Terminus Systems rallying together. But my friend is right. These Reapers…I've seen them, in my vision from Eden Prime. They are the real threat."

"We still can't send an armada in the Traverse." The Asari stated. "But, maybe there is another way."

She glanced at the Salarian, who nodded, then both looked to the Turian. "No!" He exploded. "They are not ready!"

Shepherd spoke up again. "Instead of sending in an army and starting a war we don't want, You can send in one man. We are ready for this."

The Turian's mandibles flapped agitatedly, but he finally nodded. The Asari smiled slightly. "Commander Shepherd, step forward."

Shepherd stepped to the end of the dias.


	4. Departure

**Four** Departure

It was early in the morning when Shepherd met Anderson and Udina at the Normandy. "Sir, what's going on?"

Udina nodded at Anderson, who stood proudly. "I am stepping down, Commander. The Normandy is yours now."

"Sir?" Shepherd asked, confused. "Why?"

"The Normandy is fast, stealthy. The perfect ship for a Specter. The crew is good, you know them, and they you." Anderson said.

"Anderson deserves better than this!" Shepherd snarled at Udina, correctly assuming the politician was responsible.

"My time is over." Anderson said quickly, before an argument could begin. "True, I never saw myself retiring to a desk, but this is how it has to be. Make humanity proud, son."  
Shepherd didn't like it, but he nodded. "Any leads?"

"This is your mission, Shepherd." Udina stated. "But you may try Feros or Noveria. There are rumors of geth activity on both planets."

"You could also locate Doctor Liara T'Soni." Anderson stated. "She's Matriarch Benezia's daughter, but she could turn out to be an asset."

Shepherd nodded. "Before I do anything I have to be sure my team works together."

Udina frowned. "You are taking an awful risk with those aliens. Remember Shepherd, if you screw up...I have to clean up your mess."

"That won't be a problem."

Udina scoffed. "I have work to attend to, if you will excuse me...and Shepherd, do tell your civilian thug to never threaten me again."

After Udina had left, Shepherd turned to Anderson. "Sir, I want the truth about you and Saren."

Anderson's face steeled. "I suppose you deserve the truth. I was once a Specter candidate, and like you, I was assigned a Specter to evaluate me...Saren."

Shepherd leaned against the nearby railing. "I suppose he made sure your mission failed, too."

"Oh, no...the mission was successful." Anderson replied. "From a perspective. We were assigned to a hostage rescue, and the mission went south. I admit, Saren and I did not like each other, but even then I did not suspect Saren's true motives. He suggested we split up, and I agreed."

Anderson took a breath, and seemed to be seeing something elsewhere for a moment. "While separated, Saren destroyed an element zero refinery, and later claimed I alerted the guards and forced his hand."

"Were many hurt?" Shepherd asked.

"Some killed outright, others by exposure to eezo." Anderson scowled. "Many lives were ruined that day."

"Sir...I give you my word I will stop Saren. I'll bring him to justice."

* * *

"Jimmy, if you hug me I will cut you." Quinn threatened the requisitions officer. Jimmy grinned. "I did not expect this!"

Quinn's guns had arrived at the Normandy, and Jimmy had them lined up on a table. There were far more than he had expected, and now Quinn felt a little guilty for bullying Arma Dil.

Ten full sets of Class X Master Specter Weapons, as well as five SPECTRE level Omnitools, and several full wetware units. "Well…Shepherd won't need to equip his ground team." Quinn stated. "By the way, where is my armor?"

"Over there." Jimmy stated absently. "I don't care you bought them all illegally. These are the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

"Yeah…" Quinn was already converting his data to a new omni-tool. "Any Ideas when we're leaving?"

"Uh…the new supplies for the aliens will arrive in an hour, so soon enough." Jimmy replied. "Are you sure I can't…"

"No, you can't charge them to use my guns." Quinn said. "I already bought you the licenses for everything I could get my hands on."

"Yeah…how did you talk Udina into giving us eight million credits?"

"I pointed out that each human colony is at stake, and if the commander can't pay to keep the ship running, we're screwed." Quinn stated. "I also may have implied I would shoot him."

Jimmy paled. "You threatened the Ambassador?"

"Eriksson!" Williams called, sounding extremely unhappy. Quinn sighed, wondering what he had done to earn her ire.

Quinn looked at Williams, wondering why they were so quickly at each others' throat. She scowled. "The Commander wanted me to familiarize you with the ship."

"So, I don't have to have a guard now?" Quinn asked lightly. "Please, lead on, Gunnery Chief."

He nodded to the others, following Williams, who now looked even angrier. "So, Wrex…ever hold a SPECTRE class shotgun?"

* * *

The last of the supplies were loaded, and the crew was all o nboard. Shepherd and Quinn stood by the airlock, Quinn standing away to allow Shepherd and Anderson a few moments.

"Quinn Eriksson." Anderson stated, coming over to shake Quinn's hand. "You have a level head, boy. Don't do anything rash to lose it."

"I wanted to thank you, Captain, for everything you've done for me. You could have left me with the survivors on Eden Prime, after all." Quinn said. "I want you to know...I won't let you or Commander Shepherd down."

"Good. Make sure you watch Shepherd's back. When he gets into his 'save everyone' mindset he forgets to look out for himself." Anderson stated with a smile. To them both, Anderson saluted. "Good luck, and good hunting."

Shepherd and Quinn saluted back, then turned to enter the airlock. "Thank you, Boss, for letting me come along." Quinn stated.

"I should thank you. I'm chasing a former Specter with an army of synthetics with a single frigate and what crew is on board."

Quinn nodded. "I know...it sounds crazy. But I feel like I'm meant to be here."

* * *

Shepherd moved toward the cockpit after stepping through the airlock, while Quinn headed for the elevator to the lower levels. Joker glanced around at him as he approached.

"Hey, Commander. It sucks what happened to Anderson."

"I agree." Shepherd replied. "But what's done is done. He made his sacrifice, so let's make the best of it."

"Right" Joker tapped a series of keys. "Comm's open if you want to address the crew."

Shepherd took a breath. "This is Commander Shepherd. I want to thank all of you for being here, because we are about to begin the most important mission any of us has ever been a part of.

We are tracking down a rogue SPECTER, Saren Arterius. Not just because he bears a genocidal hatred for humanity, but because he poses a threat to the entire galaxy. I won't lie to you...this mission is dangerous, and could cost some of us our lives.

The fate of the Galaxy itself rides on the success of our mission. It is time for humanity to step up to the plate and prove to the other races that we belong here, and that we are not afraid of doing our part.

As long as we all work together, nothing, not Saren, not the Geth or even the Reapers, will stop us."

Shepherd gestured, and Joker cut the channel. "Take us out, Joker. I'm going below."

Shepherd found his team down in the shuttle bay, surrounding a table. They were packed in so closely he couldn't see what had them all so focused until Quinn looked over to him. "Boss is here. Get ready for your presents, everyone."

Shepherd joined them at the table. "What is going on?"

Quinn grinned. "Well, Boss, let's just say I have a handle on equipment." He lifted a blanket off the table, and Jenkins let out an impressed whistle.

"SPECTRE Master Class firearms, omnitools, and wetware." Quinn said. "As long as you don't care about the source, these are my gift to all of you. Tali, Wrex, I know you both have a thing for shotguns, for instance. Williams, Boss, you two are full out soldiers, so you always pack a full load of weapons."

"But...something like this is too much!" Tali exclaimed. "These are brand new!"

Quinn chuckled. "Think of it this way. This is my Pilgrimage gift to the ship. Its the captain's right alone to refuse."

"Uh...but..."

Shepherd chuckled at the young Quarian's reaction. "I suppose that means you can't refuse, Tali."

"Yes Cap...Shepherd." Tali replied. She ran her fingers along the shotgun's barrel. "It is a nice shotgun."

"_Commander, we're about five minutes out from the Citadel relay._" Joker spoke over the ship's comm.

"All right, everyone, grab your gear and stow it. We're on downtime for now." Shepherd announced. "Get some rest if you need it."

Several minutes later, the Normandy passed through the relay, headed for the first step of its mission.

* * *

Quinn sat in the med bay, waiting for Chakwas to come out of the lab. He amused himself by using his biotis to spin a small light around on her desk. She had called him to the med bay after they had passed through the relay, and from the tone of her voice, he had not wanted to risk making her wait.

Chakwas stepped out of the lab, her face grim. "I am afraid I have...unusual news."

"What do you mean?"

"I have never seen this before, so it took a while to find." Chakwas sat at her desk. "Like all biotics, you have element zero nodules located throughout your body."

"Okay."

"They are...resonating...for lack of a better term, and seem to be slowly altering your body. For now, the radiation caused by this resonance is what is giving you your rather amazing healing factor."

"What do you mean?"

"Its impossible, but it seems almost as if your body has been forced to become biotic. While this is, again, highly unlikely, the side affects you can expect are the loss of your regenerative capabilities, and quite possibly a proscribed weakness to radiation exposure. To track this...I will need you to come in every week for a full physical."

Quinn smirked. "You're the Doc."


End file.
